Rounding
Rounding is discussed on page 9 of GURPS Characters *Round up for point costs. *Round down for character feats and combat results *Except where instructed otherwise *Exceptions and special cases (such as “round to the nearest whole number” or “do not round off”) are noted explicitly with the relevant rule Special instructions include: Rounding down *pg 27 and 28, costs for Reputation are rounded down *pg 52 ST is rounded down for "Weak" Extra Arms *pg 55 "half move" is rounded down for Extra Legs *pg 58 the fraction of Max ST available is rounded down *pg 141 half basic speed for Crippled Legs is rounded down *pg 142 1/4 ST is rounded down for wheelchair move *pg 153 round down halved lifespan for Short Lifespan. This is seen in the chart with 25 becoming 12, *pg 203 half of jumping skill for move for calculating distance *pg 224 half of Symbol Drawing margin of success is rounded down for bonus *pg 228 Zen Archery rounds down after multiplying penalties by 1/3 *pg 244 Rooted Feet rounds down halved dodge *pg 247 damage from Explosive Fireball is rounded down after being divided by 3 for distance Rounding up *pg 36, costs of allies are rounded up (unlike reputation) *pg 44 cost of Unreliable contacts rounds up *pg 55 cost of Favor rounds up after fifthing cost *pg 56 minimum speed for cannot hover *pg 58 Gunslinger's halved accuracy bonus without aiming *pg 59 cost of 1 FP per 2 HP healed *pg 61 alternative attacks *pg 76, the Complexity of a target of Digital possession must be half rounded up of the user's IQ. Unclear if it's possible for user to try and use a lower IQ. *pg 83 Security Clearance cost *pg 101 modifiers *pg 108 Reduced Time *pg 109 "1/2 HP per die of damage (round up);" *pg 111 halved FP costs per minute What UP means There is some inconsistency about that. B9 initially mentions: :For negative numbers, “up” means “in the positive direction”; e.g., if you multiply -7 points by 1/2 to get -3.5 points, round the result to -3 points For example compare MA 68's right column of Targeted Attack; *the fighter can buy off up to half of his default penalty (round up) for a strike The examples given include: *(Boxing Punch/Face): Defaults to Boxing-5; cannot exceed Boxing-2. *(Broadsword Swing/Neck): Defaults to Broadsword- 5; cannot exceed Broadsword-2 *TA (Judo Throw/Skull): Defaults to Judo-7; cannot exceed Judo-3. This interprets "up" as being able to round 2.5 or 3.5 to 3 or 4 points bought off. Now the left column: *Grapples use half the usual hit location penalty: *-3 for Face or Neck B400 mentions you round penalties UP though: *Halve hit location penalties (round up) if you are grappling a body part TG5 though: *The modifier can be improved up to the grappling penalty, but not more than that; e.g., when punching the skull, you could spend up to 4 CP to improve the hit location penalty from -7 to -3 TG7 though: :If you are already grappling the head or torso, you may attack to grapple the neck at only -1 instead of -3 :The ear (Martial Arts, p. 137) is a pressure point, which can be grappled at -4 Necks are -5 and Ears are -7 normally, 2.5 and 3.5 halved appear to round "up" to 3 and 4. So it is possible the -3 is a typo and intended to be -4 to punch the skull. The "penalty" may be perceived as a positive number during halving before being subtracted from the to-hit skill. See also *Grappling and Hit Location *Targeted Attack Category:Rules